


A New Life

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds what’s needed to live a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for the LJ community hpcon_envy and is an answer to juniperus’ prompt: _Snape discovering a skill he didn't know he had... with... a non-deatheatin' canon female, non-canon female... whatever your muse wants, dearie! :D_ I thank machshefa for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

Severus still marveled at how fast his heart could beat every time he saw her. He’d thought he’d felt this way before, when he’d been young and naïve, but now he knew it hadn’t been the real thing. He had had to leave behind his unforgiving life of mistakes, allowing himself to move on. 

Learning how to live an ordinary life hadn’t been easy, despite what others could say. It had demanded that the man who’d been a wizard, a double agent became a professional cook, a man to his woman, a loved man. Skills Severus never knew he possessed.


End file.
